Kagerou
by AbaraiKuchiki
Summary: Yuuko wants food,and everything seems normal in the shop until Watanuki enters the room,what could happen next?LEMON. YuukoXWatanuki pairing.I named it Kagerou because it's the ending theme of XXXholic, performed by BUCK TICK you should go listen to them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own XXXholic, or any of the characters. This fanfic is a LEMON between Ichihara Yuuko and Watanuki Kimihiro. You have been warned. XXXholic and all characters are owned by CLAMP. If you don't like this pairing and would rather see Watanuki with Doumeki…. Welll then don't read this, otherwise, please enjoy. If you like it, please leave reviews (^_^)/ they make me happy _

"Wa-ta-nu- kiiiii! Please, come here, please!" Yuuko's voice resonated inside her room as drank the last bit of steamy hot sake, a last drop falling on her tongue and producing a burning sensation that she loved. Then she clinked the cup against the empty bottle and spread her arms on the red couch she loved, the velvet gently rubbing against her long , creamy legs that were half showing through the silk kimono with black butterfly patterns

"Here, Here, Here! Watanuki Here, Here! " Maru and Moro echoed as they made a circle around Watanuki, running cheerfully and dancing as they repeated the words Yuuko had spoken, more like a supplication.

"Ah~! I'm on my way!" Watanuki replied annoyed, placing a bottle of sake on a silver tray and one small cup next to it. He cleaned his hands on his apron and served a cup of fresh strawberries for Yuuko, he knew she loved to have something to eat when she was drinking. "You stay here while I give this to her ok?" he said speaking to the little girls that smiled cheerfully.

"Don't you have anything for me? Ahh?" A voice cried from the ceiling. Watanuki looked up and saw Mokona hanging from the ceiling, the blue crystal on her forehead shining brightly. Moving back and forth until she fell off the silk thread, Mokona fell on top of Watanuki's head, making his face go forward and almost dropping the sake.

"Yamete!" Watanuki said extending his hand and grabbing Mokona by the ear, throwing her on top of the sink and glaring, then sighing hopelessly and placing the tray down for a second, while heading to the refrigerator and grabbing a big chocolate cake he had made earlier. Mokona's eyes opened wide in surprise and delight as she admired the cake and she started to jump and make her way closer to the cake. "Watanuki! You are the best!"

"The best, the best!" Maru and Moro continued to say while dancing with mokona around Watanuki, who was pleased to see them smile so happily, he served them a slice for each one and then thought about taking a slice to Yuuko. She enjoyed sweet stuff once in a while, so she would probably enjoy this cake too.

" Wa-ta!" Yuuko pleaded from her room, rolling on her couch, completely drunk and surrounded by some empty bottles of homemade sake that Doumeki had brought for her. " O-sake!"

Watanuki headed to the room as Mokona, Maru and Moro ate the rest of the cake while laughing innocently. "I'm here Yuuko, and I brought you more sake" he said looking straight at the couch and seeing Yuuko's kimono falling off her arm, her pale shoulder completely exposed and her chest almost naked, his eyes quickly wandered down to her legs, completely revealed and he looked at her and blushed deeply, ashamed of seeing her like this, it was not like him to see a woman in this condition, let alone his own "boss" if she could be call that.

"Yuuko! What are you doing! Your kimono is falling off please have some decency, what if a client comes in and sees you like that, I believe I cannot give you more sake for tonight you are too drunk" Watanuki said scolding her and placing the tray on a small coffee table where Yuuko's pipe rested cold. He walked close to her and tried to make her get completely dressed once again.

"No sake? But why? I'm perfectly ok, it's just that it's extremely hot in here; you know I can't resist the hot weather. I need sake to cool me down" she said looking at him lazily and smiling as he walked closely "please help me with the kimono, I'm just too weak to do it myself" she sighed heavily as to emphasize the effects of the weather on her.

He approached her carefully and looked at the dangling kimono , then gathered his strength to grab the soft red silk and cover her legs, trying not to look at her so much, his heart beating fast and a knot forming in his throat, his hands trembling as he placed the cloth over her soft skin. He was being as careful as he could, but this wasn't enough, his hand slipped just a few inches, his hand rubbing against Yuuko's leg for a small instant " GOMENASAI!" He said with a flustered face , quickly removing his hand from her and walking back quickly, tripping over his own feet and falling down on the wooden floor, his heart about to come out of his chest.

Yuuko stood up like nothing had happened and glared at him for an instant, then she walked to the coffee table and stared at the sake and the strawberries that Watanuki had prepared for her. "Watanuki is the best!" she said smiling and grabbing the sake, pouring a cup of the precious liquid for her. Inhaling the sweet smell was for her like being able to breathe fresh air in the morning, nothing could compare to this.

She drank the sake, and enjoyed the burning feeling as the liquid traveled down her throat, the hot sensation bringing pleasure to her whole being as she turned around to face Watanuki, who was still on the floor, perplexedly looking at her.

" Thank you for bringing the sake, I feel much better now" Yuuko added with a smile and grabbing the bowl full of strawberries, bringing the ripe fruit to her red lips, tracing them with the strawberry before her tongue came forward to lick it.

Watanuki could not tell what he was feeling as she acted in this manner. He was still scared but at the same time, he felt jealous of the fruit. He shook his head vigorously to get rid of the feeling and saw Yuuko walking to him. "Uh…. I guess you are not drunk after all. I will be leaving now, if you need me … I… will be outside with Mokona" He said placing one hand down on the floor, trying to stand up and remain calm.

"I don't think so Watanuki" Yuuko said in a teasing voice that Watanuki had never heard before. She kneeled down in front of him, placing her hand over the young boy's trembling hand and smiling.

"Tell me, Watanuki, is it just me, or this room is getting extremely hot?" She said placing her arm on the floor, touching Watanuki's left hand, and almost placing herself on top of his weak body. "Uh…. Yuuko-san…." Watanuki said swallowing hard as Yuuko's body came extremely close to his. "I think it's just you, because …because…" for a second Watanuki lost his train of thoughts as Yuuko's long hair fell down from the ponytail she had tied it in and her kimono slipped off her shoulders more and more, revealing her chest and he lost himself on that cleavage that was exposed right in front of him, his body shivered for a second.

"Watanuki, these strawberries are delicious, don't you think?" Yuuko smiled while holding a strawberry between her long, delicate fingers and placing it over Watanuki's mouth, who was too confused to understand what was going on, seeing such a beautiful woman doing this to him had been in his dreams for a long time now, but could Yuuko have lurked inside his mind and see even his most wicked dreams?

"What are you doing Yuuko? You are drunk, I'll help you get to your bed" he replied ignoring her previous question and holding her arm with his hand, trying to make her stand up so he could lead her to her bed.

"But that's not what I want, Watanuki. It's too early for me to go to bed; we are not children anymore, are we?" Her tone implied not only the fact that it was too early for grownups to go to sleep, but also the fact that both of them knew what could happen if the situation kept going. "Kimihiro Watanuki, would you grant MY wish?"

Yuuko's hands reached his glasses and she gently removed them from his face, his dark blue eyes shining under the dim light that came from the different candles placed in the room. "Your wish? …. Yuuko, what…what are you talking about?" at that moment, she moved forward, pressing her lips against Watanuki's mouth, stopping him for uttering more words and she kissed him deeply. Watanuki's breath because faster, his heart pumping wildly and closing his eyes to the kiss, seeing nothing with his eyes, but rather feeling the amazing sensations traveling around his body. Yuuko's mouth tasted like sake, but the taste of alcohol was quickly replaced with the sweet taste of strawberry, her soft lips teasing his mouth as he breathed inside her mouth. He could smell the sake, but at the same time the sweet smell of flowers that emanated from Yuuko's hair invaded his whole being.

Yuuko retreated for a second, looking straight at him with those eyes that seemed to pierce deeply into his soul.

"Yuuko, we…can't be doing this. I… have never…." Watanuki looked down ashamed of telling her the truth and he blushed feeling her hand touching his cheek and traveling to his chin, making him raise his head up

"You had never kissed a woman, Watanuki? Is that what it is?" she said giving him a reassuring smile, more than teasing him she was actually feeling flattered. "Would you want me to stop? Nothing in this world is a coincidence. The fact that this is happening right now is due to Hitsuzen, but I will stop if that's what you want" Yuuko said trying to use her hand to push herself up.

Watanuki looked at her and clenched his hand around her arm tightly, shaking and barely being able to speak clearly. "Please, Yuuko-san. I want to grant your wish, because… I… also… want this more than anything" Watanuki said in a soft voice while looking down and finally able to gather some strength within himself he yelled while blushing. "I really love you!"

Yuuko looked at him surprised and smiled, kissing his cheek and holding his hand close to her heart, touching her naked skin. " I'm glad my feelings could reach you now"

"Shall I grant your wish?" Yuuko said while moving forward once again and kissing the young man, her hand caressing his shiny black hair, massaging his scalp as she let herself forget about everything but her Watanuki. She could feel his nimble fingers making their way around her naked breasts and his tongue searching for an entrance in her mouth, fighting for dominance but at the same time caressing her. The waves of passion growing stronger inside Watanuki's body as Yuuko's hand carefully unbuttoned his dark blue uniform, touching his soft skin while making the kiss more passionate. She was eager to have Watanuki all to herself, but she was planning to make this moment last.

Watanuki pushed aside her kimono, which slid down her shoulders; finally revealing her undergarments, a black bra with embroidered butterfly pattern. He smiled contemplating Yuuko's admiration for butterflies and proceeded to unhook it from the back as she looking straight at him eyes, nodding in agreement and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Watanuki, I've been waiting for this moment for so long and yet… will you believe if I tell you I'm scared of loving you so much?"

He was lost in her body, admiring her beauty and her exposed breasts, he reached for one of them, making Yuuko moaning softly and bite her lower lip, teasing her hard nipple with his hand and feeling his own manhood become erect, forming a tent on his pants.

Yuuko's fingers moved down his naked chest, tracing his body while making small circles on his skin until they reached his pants, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, admiring the erect manhood under the white boxers that he was wearing. She rubbed him smiling, before she pulled down the rest of the clothes covering him, admiring his fragile, yet masculine body. Her fingers teasing the tip while Watanuki shut his eyes closed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ahh! Yuu... Yuuko-san" –he bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning loudly as he started to buck his hips against her hand that was now starting to pump him vigorously. He felt his stomach coiling tightly as his climax approached and he lost control of his thoughts and his body.

"I'm going… to…Ahh!" he screamed as he came, his liquid squirting out and splashing over Yuuko's cheek "gomen! Yuuko-san I… I didn't mean to..." He said apologizing and looking around for something to clean her cheek, but those were not her intentions; she stuck her tongue out and licked it while a smirk appeared on her face.

"Watanuki, I hope this isn't all you've got. We were only getting started" Yuuko untied her obi , letting her whole kimono fall down to the floor and giving a perfect view of all of Yuuko's succulent body. She led Watanuki's hand to her pale tight, waiting for him to continue as he pleased. The young boy was astonished but at the same time, his throbbing erection was pleading for a second time. He was bewitched by her body, as his fingers made their way to her inner thigh and he reached her core.

" Yuuko-san you…are… so wet" He said embarrassed by the words coming from his mouth, he pulled her panties down, which were soaking wet and his fingers carefully made their way inside her warm core. She moaned as his fingers teased her entrance and the gushing sounds became louder. Her breathing increasing and her mouth searching to kiss Watanuki once again. As his fingers went inside her, she moaned loudly inside his mouth, biting his lower lip and her long nails digging on his back. He pushed away from a moment, and then made her rest on the floor, her back touching the cold wooden floor, he leaned forward on top of her and continued to move her fingers inside, kissing her neck and nibbling on her skin, making his way down to her delicate breasts, his tongue playing with her nipples and sucking on her wildly. Her moans became more intense as she grasped Watanuki's hair, her wall tightening around his fingers making it harder for Watanuki to go in freely.

He removed his fingers, making Yuuko a little bit upset. He licked the juices from his fingers and kissed around her body, moving down her navel and heading to her core. "Wata…. Watanuki, what… ahh! What are you going to do?" She knew exactly what he was planning, but still never imagined Watanuki doing this. He dug his head between her legs, admiring her soft spot and inhaling the sweet scent that drove him mad. He licked it softly, sucking on the juices that were sprouting from her. She moaned loudly, pleading for more as her legs twisted and closed on him, Watanuki's ministrations became more intense and she felt his tongue going in deeper tasting her. Her hips started to buck against him, making his tongue slide in deeper and with more strength. Watanuki's warm breath mixing with the cold air of the night and making her squirm in pleasure, strong shivers coming up her spine. Her climax came quickly after he started to teased her clit with his thumb, making her eyes go blurry in pleasure and her mouth open wide as a groan echoed in the room, her silky pale body covered in sweat, shining under the light and her chest moving fast, as if her heart was about to come out her body, like those juices had done just an instant ago. Watanuki smirked licking her one more last time, enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth.

He crawled on top of her inert body and kissed her lips softly, his tongue moving inside her mouth to let her taste herself on his lips. "Yuuko-san… I can't… hold this anymore. I need to…" Watanuki said stopping the kiss and leading his manhood closer to her. She nodded while tenderly opening her legs for him, feelings the tip teasing her wet entrance. He could feel himself piercing within her warm core, it drove him mad. With one swift movement he thrust his hips forward, his whole member sheathed inside her and enjoying her moaning underneath him, screaming his name in pleasure as she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks and making her body become hotter and almost numb.

He moved away from the kiss, using his hands to push her legs open, making him able to go deeper inside her. Yuuko's breasts moving in unison each time he thrust inside her, his throbbing manhood engorged with pleasure as he felt Yuuko's wall squeezing him tightly.

"Yuuko-san…. Ahh! If you… keep doing that... I'm going to…" He said trying to extend this amazing feeling, but she was so close, her hips thrusting against him at a violent pace, tightening around his manhood. "Watanu…ki! I'm … coming!" she moaned loudly reaching her desired climax, the pleasure of her body traveling in a chain reaction to Watanuki's body, who trusted as fast as he could, spilling his hot seed inside her , filling her up, breathing heavily, panting as he fell down, barely being able to hold himself on his arm, both hands placed on the floor. Sweat drops on his forehead and the rest of his body, giving him a marvelous glow.

He slowly removed his limp member out of Yuuko, making her groan one more time as Watanuki's juices overflowed her womanhood.

She lifted her hand up, stroking Watanuki's flushed cheek and then rubbing his neck, pulling him close to her, making his head lay down on those appetizing breasts. He could hear her heart beat fast.

"That was amazing, Watanuki" she finally said regaining composure and caressing him softly.

"Yuuko-san… I had never done this before …"

"Shhh" she silenced him as a smile drew on her lips. "You have a natural talent then, just like for cooking. Talking about that… I'm hungry now."

"I brought you a piece of chocolate cake that I had made for everybody" He replied while pushing his body up.

"mmm... I want sushi" Yuuko's voice sounded eager to taste different types of sushi after all that work out.

"I can't do that. I'm… too…. tired…ZzzZz" Watanuki said falling asleep on top of Yuuko, feeling completely drained of his strength and relaxed.

"Watanuki? Wa-ta-nu-ki! Wake up! You can't just fall asleep! I want food!" she said in vain, pulling his hair and trying to make him stay awake

"I will not go to bed with an empty stomach!... Watanuki!"

To be Continued (or not?)


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thanks to everybody who left reviews about my fanfic. I loved reading them and thanks for your praise and constructive criticism. Here is the second part [after almost a year of not posting anything] Remember: This is a lemon! Between Yuuko and Watanuki, if you do not like the pairing, then feel free to stop reading it right now. To those that want to continue reading… enjoy :D _

"Wata…. Watanuki! Mmm! Watanuki."

Yuuko's voice was heard loudly inside the room. Her voice becoming even more pleading with every single one of Watanuki's thrusts. Her flushed cheeks covered with that long hair that danced messily over her face, as she moved her hips against the young man's body. The delectable feeling of having him throbbing inside of her with such strength, making her shiver in pleasure, screaming with passion and contorting around him was unbearable. Her body could no longer stand the coiling sensation developing inside of her. Her pupils dilated as she jolted against the bed in pleasure, listening to watanuki's body smashing against hers.

"Please! Please! ….ahhh… If you keep doing that! … I'm going…"

Watanuki could not control his urge to make her reach that desired climax; he looked down at her naked body, the way her breasts bounced in such a harmonious manner. He reached for her tender skin and started to caress them violently with his hand. His eyes were lost in a state of pure lust, just trying to control his groans. He could see his sweat falling onto her creamy skin as he kept thrusting viciously.

"Watanuki… Watanuki! I'm going to.. I'm going to!..."

"SLAP YOU!"

An angry voice yelled right in his ear, followed by Yuuko's hand being smashed against his face. Watanuki shook his head startled and realized the woman was standing next to him, glaring directly at him. Her face was full of pure anger and slight confusion.

"What is up with you Watanuki?" Yuuko sighed staring at the burnt food that watanuki had failed to notice due to his daydream. He could not believe those feelings had just been nothing but dreams that were slowly consuming each minute of his life.

"I liked you better when you were screaming in pleasure" The young Watanuki said under his breath, making sure Yuuko was unable to hear him and looking down at the fire that had ruined his food. "NANI!" Was the only thing he could say before quickly rushing to the sink and opening the faucet to pour water on the pan.

"I was wondering why you never came back with the food I had asked. I came here to check on you and look what I've found. It's like you are not the same Watanuki from a couple of days ago." Her delicious brownish red eyes fixed on the back of the man who was frantically trying to save at least a little bit of food. "I think I know the reason why you are like this" she said playfully walking close to him and hugging him from behind. She poked his cheek with her pale finger and smirked

" Watanuki is in love" Yuuko whispered in his ear.

"Watanuki watanuki – is – in – love!"

Maru and Moro screamed while entering the kitchen seemingly out of nowhere. The twins quickly started dancing around and smiling to each other. The blue haired twin grabbed Moro's scrawny body and pressed it against herself, quickly wrapping her long arms around her sister's skinny hips and smiling playfully. Moro blushed slightly and looked up at Maru, seeing herself reflected on her sister's blue eyes. She smiled and placed her hands over Maru's cold cheeks. She moved forward to be closed to Maru's lips that kept moving teasingly. The two of them turned their faces Yuuko and Watanuki and giggled.

"Watanuki is in love" They chanted in unison seeing how Watanuki's face had turned completely red

"I AM NOT!" Watanuki shouted embarrassed while trying to push Yuuko away from him. He took off his apron and threw it on the floor while facing his accusers and quickly pointing at them  
"I am not in love!... I am not!" He shivered and placed both hands over his head, violently shaking and repeating the sentence aloud.

"Well, Whether or not you are in love is not the most important thing right now. I just want my food ready, Wa-ta!" Yuuko said with a sad face and placing her right hand over her stomach at the exact moment when there was a thunderous sound coming from it "I'm hungry!" Yuuko started to walk out of the kitchen sluggishly and being assisted by Maru and Moro.

The Dimension Witch kept walking back to her room, before noticing a black butterfly around the shop. She smiled realizing how beautiful it was and how its dark shade contrasted with the light brown wooden floor. The butterfly kept going in a straight path until it reached the silk screen that lead to the outside of the shop.

"I will have dinner outside today. Maru , Moro please tell Watanuki to bring the food and sake here."

- "Yes Mistress"

- "Yes Mistress"

Thanks for reading! This is not the end of the chapter. I just decided to post this for my best friend's birthday [ Here's your present! :D ] I will add the second part before my birthday so the challenge is up to you guys… ... will you be able to wait ? Please LEAVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own XXXholic, or any of the characters. This fanfic is a LEMON between Ichihara Yuuko and Watanuki Kimihiro. You have been warned. XXXholic and all characters are owned by CLAMP. If you don't like this pairing and would rather see Watanuki with Doumeki…. Welll then don't read this, otherwise, please enjoy. If you like it, please leave reviews (^_^)/ they make me happy_

"It's been such a long time since I last came out here to enjoy a full moon. Is that the reason why you have guided me here?" Yuuko sighed while sitting down on the wooden deck on the back of her store. The butterfly flying away from her to the sakura tree, resting there while gently flapping its wings. The sakura petals fluttering around and the strong smell permeating the environment. She walked down the deck and to the middle of the backyard.  
A lonely bird's shadow could be seen on the ground next to her, tending to its feather and signing a soundless tune. The Dimension Witch was engulfed in her own thoughts and fell down the ground, the petals making circles around her body. Yuuko failed to notice the silk screen door opening behind her. It was Watanuki carrying two trays with food and sake.

"Yuu…ko-san"

He uttered softly admiring her black locks being carried around by a gentle breeze. He placed the trays on the deck and walked forward, jumping down to the ground and trying to get close to her without making her notice too much. Watanuki decided to sit behind her, whatever was crossing her mind, it was something very important.

"The time is finally starting to move for me once again. And they are all deciding on their paths…. Well then, let's celebrate each second !"

Her façade changed completely, and Yuuko jumped happily back on her feet while chuckling. "Watanuki! O-sake!" She said swiftly turning around and facing watanuki, leaning forward to look straight at his eyes with a bright smile.

"Yuuko-san! I thought you were worried about something, and I didn't want to disturb you" The young man said slightly blushing and scratching the side of his cheek in embarrassment. "The food is ready, I left it on the deck, so you can walk there and start eating."

"mmm… but .. Wa-ta-nu-Ki!. Look at the full moon. It's the perfect time for us to sit here on the grass and enjoy this. Please bring the food here." She made a gesture for Watanuki to bring everything to where she was sitting. And with that, he stood up and walked to the deck, bringing back the food, and a small sake set, yet leaving another bottle over the deck.

"Here it is, Yuuko-san" The young man said placing everything in front of her and smiling in rejoice seeing how she quickly started to eat.

"Sugoii! Watanuki! Oishisou!"

Watanuki started to walk away before she stopped him "Wait! Don't do, please stay here. Won't you join me to see this full moon?" He nodded and sat in front of her. He didn't want to stay with her, not after what had happened in the afternoon. He could not get rid of those thoughts that invaded his mind and he felt as if she knew the truth behind everything. It was too much for him to handle. The way she brought the small cup full of sake to her juicy red lips made him start thinking about that incident. It had all been something out of this world. "She did it because she was drunk. Yuuko only did that because her thoughts were not straight." Were the words that echoed in his head, mixed with her loud moans and the smell of her hair, the soft texture of her pale skin. "This is not working! I can't do this anymore..I'm getting…." Watanuki said slightly looking down at his pants, and feeling a sudden discomfort.

"Nee.. watanuki… Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you? " Yuuko asked him while poking his cheek with her chopsticks and glaring at him.

"Yuuko-san… uh..uhh…no no no no .. nothing is wrong… I… uh.. was only thinking about what happened today. I'm sorry for burning the food." Watanuki replied bowing politely and avoiding making any type of eye contact with her. He could feel his hand trembling and his small drops of sweat covering his forehead. He swallowed hard and decided to finally gather the courage to ask about what had been eating him alive all this time  
"Yuuko-san… what happened… you know.. a few weeks ago… between.. well.. you know…" His voice cracking after every word as he shook his head embarrassed

"OH! So that's what has been bugging you Watanuki" Yuuko said drinking the last bit of sake she had and gently stroking poor Watanuki's cheek. His whole face was completely red and his movements were even more careless now. "Is that why you burned the food today? I knew it was not something that would normally happen"

"Yuuko-san! Did you do that…. Because you were drunk?" He said raising his voice in fear and panting heavily , his face was completely red and he sighed while looking down in shame

"I'm not drunk now…." Yuuko said looking at him and getting close to Watanuki, she placed her hand over his shoulder and made him look up, just to see Yuuko's bright smile. He was a little bit confused by her words, until she pushed him down against the ground, his body violently hitting the ground beneath him. She crawled on top of him while smirking " yet I'm willing to do the same thing"

At that moment, Watanuki could feel Yuuko's leg gently rubbing against his inner thighs. His pupils widening in pleasure and he let out a soft moan when he teased him in between his legs.

"Now it's my turn, Watanuki" The woman said as her hand travelled down his pants, she rubbed the surface a little, feeling a gentle throbbing sensation from it. She started to move her hand faster around it as Watanuki could do nothing but bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning. She laughed a little at his reaction, so innocent and yet pleading. He gasped loudly when she suddenly unzipped his pants and her cold hand grabbed a hold of his erect manhood.

"Y…yuuko-san…." Watanuki's voice cracked as he tugged on the grass beneath him. Her hand started to move faster, pumping him and starting to play with the fluids coming from the tip.

"Yes, Watanuki?" She said before laying on the floor and positioning her face close to his manhood, she took it out completely and licked it from top to bottom, before reaching the head and sucking on it. This made him scream in pleasure, realizing how much he was enjoying the feeling of her warm tongue around him, her mouth playing with him.

"Do you like this, Watanuki?" She asked before starting to take the whole length inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around the throbbing erection and using her hand to pleasure him even more. His whole body started to shake as she continued her ministrations. He could feel how his body was getting even more sensitive to her touches, each second bringing sudden chills up his spine and through his whole being. Watanuki started to move his head from side to side, groaning in pleasure and starting to buck his hips against her. He led his hand to her beautiful dark hair, which shone brightly under the dim moonlight. She unexpectedly stopped pleasuring him and he could finally take a deep breath, trying to start thinking straight once again, but it wasn't long after the small respite that she started to guide her body on top of him, rubbing his erection against her cleavage, which was still covered by her bra.

"Do you want it here Watanuki?" The Witch smiled and waited for a soft nod of Watanuki's head that gave her the permission to continue. She sat on her knees, her shadow reflected on the floor, Watanuki looked at her with his heart racing and feeling the urge to have her playing with him once again. He could feel himself at his limit, his erection throbbing more than ever. She slid her kimono off her shoulders, showing her pale skin being touched by the gentle breeze and the moonlight. Yuuko removed her black undergarment and threw it away with one swift movement. Her luscious breasts bouncing playfully in front of him, she cupped them softly with her hands before going back to where she had stopped.

Watanuki felt the soft skin of her round breasts against his erection, before she pressed them against him and started to slide it inside her cleavage. She swirled her tongue around the tip as it came out and this made him crazy. It was too much for him to handle, each second making his breathing heavily and his vision become blurry.  
"Yuuko…. Yuuko-san!" Watanuki managed to say before thrusting one more time and making him splatter his seed over her body, covering her chest.

"So much of it came out" The woman said moving her chest away from it and sucking what remained hanging from the tip. She licked her lips in pleasure and then scooped a little bit of his seed that was on her chest with her finger, bringing it to her mouth and seductively swallowing it.

"Yuuko-san… I loved this." He said sighing and falling back to the ground trying to regain his thoughts.

"You did? Then why don't we keep this going?" It was too late for watanuki to say anything. At that moment she took off the rest of her clothes and he felt about to faint, admiring her gorgeous naked body that was only for him to enjoy. She moved her entrance close to his, still erect manhood. Yuuko placed her hands against his chest and smiled as she looked down at him.

She gently moved her hips down, feeling him slowly sliding inside of her. Watanuki grabbed her hips, feeling her soft skin and cocking his head back as he felt the her warm core. She felt the whole length inside her, filling her all the way and she slid her hips against him.

"mmm.. Watanuki you are so hard…. It…..it's delicious" Yuuko started to prop herself up with her arms, which were still placed over his chest. She could feel him sliding out and then back inside her slowly at first and then she moved even faster, feeling her body going in extreme ecstasy. Watanuki managed to get off the floor and hugged her tightly while thrusting inside her. He bit her tender neck while letting his hand play with her breasts. Yuuko's moans and groans became loud and unstoppable. The young man started to suck on her hard nipples, feeling how Yuuko's wall tightened around him, so close to reaching her climax. He started to tease her bud with his slender fingers

"Yuuko, I'm ….coming" Watanuki screamed before thrusting vigorously inside her, feeling her silky juices dripping all over his thighs . He kissed her passionately once again, before feeling her biting his lower lip as his hot seed spilled all over her.

Watanuki reached pure bliss at that moment and laid there panting once again, with Yuuko at his side, gently kissing his lips one more time. He rubbed her cheek softly with the back of his hand before looking into her dark eyes and smiling.

"Now… It's sake time!" The woman said standing up, still without any clothes on and walking energetically to the deck, where Watanuki had left the other bottle full of sake.

"You will never change, my Yuuko" He chuckled while closing his eyes and falling asleep

Thank you for making it this far :D The next chapter will actually have a little bit more of plot, and not just lemon. I want to thank my editor for being so amazing and so picky about the words I use and keeping their personalities sort of in character. LEAVE REVIEWS! MY ONLY CHRISTMAS WISH


End file.
